


【翔润】木尺

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】木尺

难得的双休日让松本放弃了今天去找朋友的念头，他在暖和的被窝里滚了一圈转身想要抱住身旁的恋人，结果一伸手扑了个空，毫无温度的床单吓得他赶紧从被窝里探出了头。

床头上的手机和手表也不在，柜子里的本来挂着西装的衣架现在也空空如也。这是第一次樱井翔不打招呼就不在家，小猫心急如焚的去抓手机结果才看到对方凌晨4点留下的语音消息。

临时新闻取材，晚些回来吃饭。

“什么嘛！“ 新买的手机被丢进一旁的脏衣篮里，猫咪抓过一旁的被子把自己紧紧裹起来再倒到柔软的床垫里。

“本来还想一起过周末的…”

温暖的被窝让他意识逐渐远离，嘟囔了两句他又迷迷糊糊的进入了梦乡。 梦里樱井翔拿着逗猫棒在逗一只小黑猫，奶猫看上去才不过几个月，小小一只怎么也站不稳，试着跳起来去够羽毛的时候，结果结结实实的摔了一跤。樱井眼里立马映出心疼，抱着奶猫又是揉又是哄的，看的松本有些吃醋。

 

松本再醒过来的时候是因为听见了一连串门铃声，他以为是樱井回来了忘记带钥匙。立马跳下床光着脚脚就跑去开门。等他一脸兴奋的打开准备喊一声欢迎回来的时候，看见的却是快递员露出了标准营业笑容对着他问了一声好。

他记得他最近并没有网购过什么东西，反倒是樱井翔每晚躲在被窝里倒是悄悄逛亚马逊被他发现了一次，可惜对方眼疾手快的锁上了屏幕，松本并未看清他正在选择的商品。

他从柜子里找到了樱井的章，盖在空白处之后就接过了这个看起来就很沉的箱子。关上门之后他有些生气，今天的确是他高中生涯中最糟糕的一个双休。箱子里的东西沉的过分，他搬了两步就搬不动了，赌气得把它往沙发上一扔就想跑。结果因为力气过大，箱子顺着惯性就跌下了沙发，摔在了地上把箱子得角给挤压变形了。

他吓了一条赶快跑过去看，箱子因为挤压已经有些开口，黑色的像动物毛一样的东西透过缝隙露了出来。松本怔住了，结合刚才的梦境他以为樱井翔买了一只小黑猫，结果卖家没有给箱子打孔。他急急忙忙的拆开快递准备拯救这只小可爱的时候，面前的东西让他一瞬间红了脸。

 

那是一只黑色尾巴，皮毛细软摸着就很舒服，拿起来的时候可以发现顶端是一个锥形物。松本不小心看到下面还有一把木尺和类似于锁链一样的东西。他慌了神，刚忙把东西往回塞的时候却听到玄关传来的关门声和一句再熟悉不过的“我回来了”。

樱井松着领带往沙发这边走，低头却看到恋人蹲在一个纸箱子面前，手里还拿着黑色的物体不知所措。他一眼就认出来那是他网购的东西，不过小猫咪自己拆开了，也好。

-

冰凉的手铐绕过床头扣在白皙的手腕上，衣服被脱了个干净，静电胶带封住了他的双唇，樱井抓过身下人一只乱蹬的脚就开始铐着脚链。

“怎么？松本小朋友做错事是要被惩罚的，不可以抗拒噢。”

语气里带着调戏也带着镜头前从未展露的情绪。

樱井早就想这么做了，把自己养着的猫咪锁在只有他能见到的地方不停中出，让他脸色潮红除了吞下精液之外什么都不会。喵喵叫着求主人给他更多，身下红肿的小穴里永远都含着他的牛奶。

 

他拿过项圈戴在松本的脖子上，冰冷的名牌冻得他缩了一下，樱井把有字的那一面翻了出来，满意的俯下身舔舐着松本的下巴和脖颈。

“sho’s pet. 特意定制的属于你的项圈，这样乱跑的时候就会被找到了。”

松本呜咽着摇头，因为害怕而溢出的眼泪顺着眼角流下。

这不是他认识的那个温柔的樱井，他认识的樱井会在早上起来的时候给他早安吻。抱着他在地毯上靠着沙发看综艺，经常喝啤酒喝的有些迷糊和他玩告白游戏。笑起来的时候还会露出仓鼠牙，温暖的大手抱着他经常让他感觉到无尽的温暖和安心。

但是眼前的这个带着占有欲和性欲的樱井让他有些害怕，就连语调都不是平时报新闻那般温柔稳重，而是低沉性感，话语之间还带着不容置疑的命令。

 

“腿打开“

大腿才打开一些，樱井翔就抓着他的小腿往上抬。新的镣铐被戴在了大腿上，连接着脚腕的链子。松本被迫把腿摆成了M型，未勃起的阴茎软软的贴在小腹上。

樱井翔拿过木尺狠狠的往他下方的臀部抽了一下，松本仰着脖子闷哼了一声，痛感火辣辣的从下方传来。娇嫩的皮肤立马出现了红色的印记，松本试着蹬了蹬腿却被樱井狠狠压住。

“猫咪不乖乱碰主人东西是要被惩罚的。“

语毕又一次猛抽落在了臀部另一边。

樱井抽的狠了看着红痕有冒星星红点，他心疼的揉了揉，结果猫咪却发出了一声和以往不同的叹息。

是甜腻的声音。

樱井抬头看了眼他，结果他却害羞的别过头去，故意不让眼神对视。

樱井翔知道他的弱点在哪了，开始更加卖力的揉捏着他的臀部，时不时按压一下未曾开发过的小穴。

松本来了感觉，身下的物什不受控制的抬了起头。他感受到一股异样的舒爽从身下传来，声音不受控制的想要发泄出来。快感的堆积让他想要更多，他开始自己扭着腰去蹭樱井的身下，光是碰到对方的腿部他都觉得自己得到了莫大的安慰。可是里面却越来越不满足，他想要更长更大的东西进来…

肛塞顺着润滑液塞进去的时候松本仰着头挣扎着。他觉得自己身体里像是有两个声音，一个叫喊着疼痛想要躲避，一个却发现了快感想要更多。

樱井似乎看穿了他的心思，手握住小松本就开始上下抚慰着。最后那个痛苦的声音被樱井赶出了思绪，层层快感冲上他的大脑。

樱井看着身下人被玩的进入了感觉，便扯下胶带拿出了一个新的玩具。

强制开口器。

 

樱井把他戴在松本的脸上，红唇被拉扯开来。舌头在小嘴里乱动像是要说些什么。可还没等松本发声，樱井便扶着自己的下体塞了进去。

松本的小嘴温暖湿润，樱井本来就半勃的阴茎在里面蹭了几下又开始胀大起来。松本被扶着头被动进出着。未咽下的唾液顺着下巴流下滴在身体上，樱井轻声教着他怎么用舌头和喉咙去享受这场游戏。

 

等樱井翔退出来的时候，开口器也掉了下来。 松本喘息着看着眼前被含大的巨物，想到这个东西一会就要进到他的身体里，他不由自主的咽了了一口口水。

“想要了吗？“  
松本点点头，眼尾的红晕显得他更加的诱人。

“喵一声给主人听听“

松本一瞬间红透了脸，别过头去想着我才不要。可是他又想要樱井的抚慰，他下身硬的发疼，没有樱井的话他今晚就算自己再怎么摸也不一定能射的出来。

 

“..喵..”微弱的一声卖乖激起了樱井的兽欲

“大声点“他已经失去理智，低沉的声音里不受控制的带着喘息。

“喵~”

樱井发了狠扶着松本的大腿就插了进去，温湿的小穴紧紧的吸附着他敏感的前端。

“今晚就算是你哭着喊着求我，我都不会让你离开这个房间半步。”

狠狠的冲击让松本尖叫着挣扎，但是没过多久，敏感点就被樱井找到。取而代之的的快感让他控制不住的喘息着。带着奶音的娇吟从红唇里发出，名牌随着身子上下跳动，时不时看见的文字还在刺激着樱井内心的野兽。

 

松本受不了这么大的刺激，在樱井一次都没有碰前端的情况下射了自己一小腹都是。  
处在不应期的他抽搐着夹着小穴，绷紧的脚背展现出漂亮的线条，白皙的皮肤慢慢泛上潮红。

樱井已经停不下来了。

 

疯狂的撞击声回荡在房间里，小穴时不时还往外吐出水润滑着巨物的侵犯。松本要被玩坏了，他开始眼神失焦吐着小舌哼哼着享受这场盛宴。时不时还会奶音的喊樱井给他更多。

带着撒娇意味的恳求让樱井发了狠的在他身上啃咬了几个红印。他觉得自己今晚要被樱井翔干死在这张床上，他像是坐上了过山车般享受着快感在他身体里不断堆积不断爆开，无法控制的舒爽在神经里密密麻麻的绽放。

他爱上了和樱井一起沉沦。

 

樱井要高潮的时候试图退出去，可是猫咪却不干。夹紧了身体里的巨物开始撒娇，说什么都不让他离开

“射进来，ご主人様， 喵呜~”

樱井被刺激到了，两手扶着臀部，努力撑大松本的小穴，让交合部完美的展现在他的视野下。

“我要看看你这张小嘴是如何喝牛奶的。”

挺腰深插，白浊在松本的肚子里爆开，黏糊的液体填满了他的小腹。

他呻吟着享受这场游戏，最后樱井退出去的时候，他甚至感到不舍和生气。

无法动弹的猫咪抬起头看着樱井还粘着白浊的阴茎，微微张开了嘴：

“那就让我来帮主人清理吧。”

小舌舔过红唇，他知道他今后只属于樱井了。


End file.
